


Like a Dream

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan on bottom, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin is always baffled by how pure and simultaneously dirty Dan can be.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	Like a Dream

Arin's hands traced down Dan's chest, fingers following the sensual curve of every rib. The trail led him down to that flat stomach and those hip bones, sharp like whispered secrets and unbroken promises. The poetry that was the singer's voice washed over Arin. He let his mind drown in it; the curses that Dan said under his breath even though he knew that they were alone. The shallow excited breaths that the singer exhaled, the ghost of a sigh lingering on his damp lips like a final kiss.

The gamer knew how they got into this position, but every time it seemed like a dream. He always wondered why Dan had chosen him to warm his bed. The singer could have his pick from anyone he wanted. The man was a walking sex god. But he picked Arin. Every. Single. Time. And it constantly baffled the gamer. His kind demeanor and outlook held a dirty secret underneath.

"Are you just going to touch me all night?" Dan's sultry voice cut through the comfortable silence. Arin had been spacing out, hypnotized by the feel of the singer's smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"I'd love to, darling..." Arin cooed, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Dan's neck. The singer purred beneath Arin's hot breath against his skin, feeling their hips connect. Arin's cock rubbed teasingly light against Dan's length, leaving a wet smear of excitement along the singer's hip.

"Don't you want to put it in?" Dan's dirty words made Arin blush. They joked on air, but when push came to shove, Dan was the one to go after Arin like a panther chasing a rabbit. And Arin always gave in willingly. Dan sat up and rolled over, pushing his hips up invitingly. Arin couldn't grab the lube fast enough.

"You always know how to tempt me, baby..." Arin smirked, slicking up his cock. Dan grunted and moaned as Arin slid his length into that tight hole. The singer bit his lip and pushed his hips back, forcing Arin even further.

"You can pull my hair if you want." Dan said with a sigh and tensed when Arin tangled his fingers into that wild mane, pulling greedily. The gamer rested his forearm between Dan's shoulder blades, bracing himself with his other arm. He slid in again, making the singer groan, clutching the pillow beneath his head like a lifeline.

Dan drooled into the sheets, unable to control his body. It felt like he was being shown enlightenment. His soul felt heavy where his body felt light. It was like his dreams were seeping into reality. Clutching fingers and sultry breath, tugging at his very essence. A glimpse of Heaven.

Arin was moaning, feeling the tight heat of the singer's body enveloping him. His senses were drowning in everything that was Dan: his skin, soft and white as bone, those long arms and legs, whole body tense against Arin's, voice like an angel's, dangerous and greedy.

Dan whimpered, voice echoing off of the walls with every sharp thrust of Arin's hips, his cock pushed deep, it was a beautiful punishment. Arin felt those tight muscles clamp down even harder against him as Dan's release splattered against the sheets. Arin dug his fingers into Dan's hair and pushed the singer into the sheets, feeling his orgasm break, sweat sliding tickly and cool down his spine.

They were breathless and weak as Arin untangled his fingers from Dan's scalp and collapsed on top of the singer. The gamer's cock was softening and he knew he would slide out sooner than later. But being in this tight slick heat, being able to feel Dan's heartbeat like his ribs were a cage for his fluttering heart, made Arin feel weightless.

"Mmmm...you're so comfy!" Dan wiggled his hips and Arin smiled, planting a kiss on the side of the singer's neck, loving the connection too.

"And you're amazing, princess..." Arin snuggled against Dan's shoulder and reverently kissed that glistening skin.


End file.
